


Five Times Kurt and Blaine Almost Got Caught (And One Time They Did)

by fleurdelisee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelisee/pseuds/fleurdelisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding their relationship to everyone was possibly the worst idea Kurt and Blaine ever had.</p><p>Originally posted on December 30, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kurt and Blaine Almost Got Caught (And One Time They Did)

**1.**  
Caleb was pretty proud of himself. It was the second week in a row that he did not get lost around Dalton Academy; a record, really. Well, since they came back from Christmas break. Before that, well, his record was sixteen days. Everyone thought that seniors had it bad with the workload and the college applications but really, no one thought about how hard it was on freshmen. The school was _gigantic_ and, while the Dalton boys were nice and everything, it was still hard to fit in when you were a short and chubby curly red-haired freshman. He was not even allowed to try out for the Warblers until he was a sophomore, which was unfair because he was sure that being with the coolest guys on campus would make him cool as well.

Or at least, cool enough so that his brother, a junior, stopped talking about him as his ‘hobbit-sized duplicate’. It was completely unfair because no one called that Warbler – Blaine, if his memory was right – a hobbit even though everyone knew he had epic curly hair and was vertically challenged.

Caleb caught up with his best friend – in the _whole world_ , mind you – after his Math class. The sad thing with Bentley was that he was a day student so he was not allowed on campus past seven. Still, that gave them plenty of time to sneak into his dorm’s common and, if they were lucky enough, have a chance to play video games. They could have gone to Bentley’s but Caleb was not exactly allowed off campus since he got lost in Westerville and they had to call the police to find him. He could have done it anyway but his brother was the biggest snitch in the history of the universe. No lie.

They were too late and had to watch some overexcited seniors play Team Fortress 2 like their lives depended on it. Wes and David, if Caleb remembered well what his brother had said. Speaking of Eaton, he was heading his way with a smirk on his face.

“Looking for someone, Samwise?” he asked as he turned a chair around to straddle it, still smirking at his younger brother.

“No, Bentley and I wanted the Xbox but hum—”

“The Wondertwins, foolish little brother. Don’t let them know you forgot who they were or they might adopt you as their talking Chia pet.”

Because, of course, his brother had not inherited the horrendous curly hair of the family and made it his mission to remind Caleb of what he had on his head.

“—the Wondertwins beat us to it. No big deal. We’ll get ahead with our English readings. Now go away, please, I’m with a friend.”

“Oh, alright, as you wish. I’ll go sit down with my own friends, you know, David, Wes, Charlie, _Blaine_.” With a wink, he was gone.

“Does he ever stop teasing you about him?” Bentley asked, barely looking up from his copy of The Hobbit. Caleb might have to find a new best friend if even he could not make him forget how much he looked like Samwise Gamgee.

That was the thing. Blaine did not even know who he was. To all of them, he was known as ‘mini-Eaton’ and the lead soloist of The Warblers surely did not care about a back-up vocalist’s ugly duckling of a brother.

To add to Caleb’s broody mood, that transfer kid who looked like a pixie walked in, earning himself a bright smile from Blaine, which he returned before sitting down on the couch next to him.

“You’re glaring at the Hummel doll again, Cal. You need to stop doing this. Or at least, stop denying that you have a crush on your hummingbird.”

Hummingbird was the super-secret nickname he and Bentley used to talk about Blaine in public. Clever, huh? He was pretty proud of it. It came to him that one day he saw The Warblers perform Teenage Dream by Katy Perry in the seniors common; he had gotten lost and wandered there by mistake. A sweet, sweet mistake. He could have sworn Blaine looked his way during most of the song. Of course, Eaton had to ruin it all by saying he was actually looking at the freaking elf.

“I don’t have a crush on him, Ben. I aspire to become like him. I’m sure he looked just like me when he was fourteen. Did you know he transferred here two years ago because he was bullied too much in his public high school? How heartbreaking is that! And now look where he is. Lead soloist of the Warblers, most popular guy on campus—”

“And dating the new kid.”

“He’s not. He said so himself.”

“ _Please_. You’re the top of our class. Don’t act stupid, it doesn’t look good on you.”

“Alright, so as second top of our class, can you tell me why he would lie about it? He’s the star of The Warblers. If someone can get away with openly dating a guy, it’s him.”

“I don’t know. Maybe Kurt doesn’t want everyone to know? I heard he had it pretty tough before he transferred,” Bentley commented, waving his hand dismissively.

“Well, he should not put his problems on Bla—on the hummingbird’s shoulders. That’s just not cool. He’s so selfish, god.”

“He’s actually a really nice guy. I talked to him the other day,” when Bentley saw his friend’s face, he rectified. “I talked to _Kurt_ the other day and he’s really awesome. So _if_ he and Bla—” Caleb hushed him with a hiss. “—if he’s dating the hummingbird, you should be happy for him.”

“Yeah, happy for a guy who marches in here mid-term looking like he owns the place then lands the second soloist’s position in The Warblers _without_ an audition and then presumably dates the hottest guy on campus. I definitely should be happy for him, you’re right.”

Before he could look away, Kurt turned his head in his direction and caught his eyes on him. Looking startled, he waved awkwardly before turning back to the television screen to give Wes an advice.

“I swear, Cal, if you mention The Warblers again today I will sneak into Kurt’s room and choke you with Pavarotti. I’m not kidding. That’s all you can talk about. I know it matters a lot for you but you can’t get in before next September, get over it.”

“Why do I even keep you around?” Caleb asked before being completely ignored by his friend.

Caleb tensed when Blaine got up and walked past his table as he left the room.

“Did you _sniff_ him?” Bentley snorted with disbelief.

“You seem to underestimate the size of my brother’s crush on Anderson. The Kilimanjaro is a mound of sand next to it.”

“I do _not_ have a crush on him. Stop it already.”

“Oh, you’re right, little brother. You _aspire_ to become like him. You do have the same hair. Speaking of which, Blaine, man, come over here,” he called when Blaine reappeared in the room.

“Hey Eaton. Mini-Eaton.” He glanced at Bentley, hesitating. “Mini-Eaton’s friend. What can I do for you, man?” he asked, clapping Eaton’s shoulder. Touching Eaton. Jealousy seared in Caleb.

“My name’s Caleb and he’s Bentley,” Caleb muttered, barely looking up.

“Hi, I’m Blaine,” he said with a large smile, shaking Caleb and Bentley’s hands. “So?”

“My brother needs hair advice.”

Blaine clicked his tongue as he looked at Caleb, studying his hair. The younger boy coloured to his scalp.

“I feel your pain but fear not, there’s something to do with this—” he waved his hands in circles, “—mess. Hey, Kurt, come here,” he then called over his shoulder. Kurt crossed the room and stood by Blaine, definitely in his personal space. “What would you do with my friend Caleb’s hair?”

Caleb’s blush deepened when Blaine called him his friend.

“Definitely not what you do to yours, huh,” Kurt commented before stepping forward and touching Caleb’s hair with expert hands.

“What’s wrong with his hair? It looks fine,” Caleb nearly snapped, looking up at Kurt with a frown.

“No, it looks like he’s wearing a helmet and it’s really, really gross to touch.”

“Don’t be such an ass to him,” Caleb said darkly, feeling Kurt pull on his hair just enough for it to hurt.

“Don’t go there, darling,” he said low enough so only Caleb could hear. “You’re a nice kid, I’m sure, but don’t push me or I will crush you.” Stepping away, he smiled brightly at Caleb like nothing had happened. “You’re boarding, right? Come by my room Friday after class and I’ll see what I can do.”

Turning on his heels in that haughty way that Caleb hated so much, he headed straight back to the television, roughly asking David what the _hell_ he thought he was doing and whether he loved being a pathetic loser or wanted to win for once. Blaine followed him with adoring eyes, a small smile on his face, sitting close to him on the floor.

Hours later, Caleb was escorting Bentley to the gates, feeling forlorn. A text from Eaton distracted him as he was heading back to his dorm and he took a wrong turn, realising five minutes later that he was headed the wrong way and having no clue where he was. He was about to call his brother for help when he heard a familiar voice that sent butterflies in his stomach; Blaine was nearby. A second voice told him that Kurt was with him, immediately erasing the smile from his face.

Following the half-hushed voices in hopes of asking directions to Blaine, he ended up outside of an empty classroom. Repressed giggles, the rustle of fabric and then something that sounded sickeningly like the wet sounds of kissing reached Caleb’s ears and he froze.

Maybe he heard wrong. Maybe he was overreacting and exaggerating what he heard and seriously, how could he know what kissing sounded like when he had never kissed anyone before, _seriously_. That was foolish. He was definitely overreacting. Bentley would be laughing his head off if he could see him.

Caleb was walking away when he tripped over a bump in the carpet and banged his shoulder on the opposite wall. Seconds later, a slightly wrinkled Blaine was opening the door of the classroom, a faint look of panic in his eyes as he scanned the hallway.

“Hey, mini-Eaton! What are you doing around here?” he asked casually, straightening his tie.

“I got lost. What are you doing here?”

“I was giving him lessons in French,” Kurt said, looking perfectly put together as he exited the room. “He really—” he paused for a beat, his lips twitching. “— _sucks_ at it.”

They exchanged a knowing smirk before Blaine wrapped his arm around Caleb’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you home, young hobbit.”

That was really uncalled for; he barely had two inches on him. Caleb was ready to let it slip because Blaine Anderson was touching him and his arm was probably the only thing keeping him from floating away to cloud nine.

 

 **2.**  
“The kid hates me,” Kurt sighed as he slumped in the couch next to Blaine, leaning slightly against him, a feeling of déjà vu taking over him as he saw that Wes and David were once again playing videogames; Halo 3 this time.

“You’re being over-dramatic,” Blaine replied, patting his hand. Kurt squeezed it back briefly before rearranging his hair. “He has a crush on me but I don’t think he would go as far as hating you because we are friends.”

Kurt snorted, whispering ‘friends’ with a smirk to Blaine. The other boy pushed his shoulder with his, biting back a grin.

“Friends my ass,” Henry commented.

“Sorry to disappoint your love for gossip, but there is nothing but platonic affection between Blaine and I.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’m not having this conversation again,” Henry replied with a sigh, sinking lower behind his European History textbook.

“Oh my god, _Wesley_ , a smart monkey would play better than you,” Kurt snapped to get the attention away from the sexual tension that always surrounded Blaine and him.

He joined the two boys on the ground and wrestled the controller out of Wes’ hands. “Give me that. You have lost the privilege to the Xbox. That’s it. It physically hurts me to watch you suck so much. I’m doing this for you. Really.” Kurt put his hand over his heart before turning to the television.

“You’ve become really cocky since you got into Blaine’s pants,” Wes said so only Kurt could hear him.

“There’s a pun in there that I won’t mention but seriously, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Denial, denial, denial,” David said, joining in their whispered conversation. “We’ll catch you red-handed sooner or later, Hummel.”

“That’d be white-handed, to be precise.” Kurt smirked as Wes and David groaned their disapproval.

Kurt was not entirely happy with hiding his relationship with Blaine from everyone. They had discussed it for a long time when he visited the Andersons over Christmas break. As much as they wanted to make out forever and ever and screw it if people disapproved, they also were not quite comfortable yet with taking that next step, the whole ‘hey yes I am gay but now I’m not just saying I am, I’m actually dating a dude’. Baby steps, Blaine had said before pulling Kurt into a kiss that left him breathless.

Still, it was extremely hard to not put his hands all over Blaine whenever they were in the same room. The self-restrain necessary was probably unhealthy and would result in terrible consequences. No wonder Victorians were so pale and sickly looking. Not touching when you were allowed was even harder than wanting to touch when you could not.

To add to his misery, his friends made it a point to play matchmaker with them, no matter what they said to discourage them. After one particularly vicious ambush-slash-attack from half of the Warblers, Blaine had pulled Kurt into his en-suite bathroom and said he was going to pretend he was straight to stop them from running after them with mistletoe again.

“They’ve reached that point, Kurt,” he moaned, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder in despair. “They ran after us with mistletoe at the end of a stick in _January_. They are insane. I think I should say I met a girl during Christmas break and she convinced me to change teams. They would believe me because it would explain my worshipping of Katy Perry. I could say I love her for her breast, not her talent.”

“Yeah, and then they’ll want to meet her while simultaneously try to kick your ass for leading me on. We stick to the plan, Blaine.” Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

“Lie through our teeth and have hot make out sessions in random rooms of Dalton?” Blaine almost whined.

“Don’t forget the showers,” Kurt added, pushing a strand of hair out of Blaine’s eyes, a crooked smile on his face.

“How could I?” he asked, stepping in closer and pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips, which he returned happily.

“Besides, all this lying and hiding makes this,” he pressed another, longer kiss to Blaine’s lips, “really hot.”

Of course, Kurt had not planned that an awkward freshman would start poking his pointy nose into his business. He really wanted to scare the kid off but he was the brother of a Warbler and he had to treat him like his own brother.

“You know he nearly caught us, right?” Kurt asked Blaine as they headed for the cafeteria. Kicking David’s ass had made him really hungry.

“Yeah, I know. You should have seen his face when I walked out of the room. He’s really endearing, though. Can we adopt him?”

Kurt snorted with disdain, rolling his eyes.

“You want to adopt a new freshman every week.”

“It’s not my fault if they all fall in love with me and then get all starry-eyed when I look at them!” Blaine let out dramatically.

“Blaine Anderson: turning boys gay since 1993,” Kurt said sarcastically, moving his hands like he was talking about the headline of a newspaper.

As if on cue, a freshman that Blaine had caused to walk into a wall a month ago passed them, grinning when Blaine waved at him.

“You’re not glaring at him?” Blaine asked once he was out of earshot.

“No, this one is endearing. He looks like me with Finn last year. The only one that really bothers me is Eaton’s brother. He looks like he might, I don’t know, act on it.”

“Before he grows the balls to talk to me, I’ll be a sophomore in college,” Blaine replied with a shrug.

“Don’t remind me that we might be separated in a year and half,” Kurt said darkly, brushing his hand on Blaine’s.

“Oh, your life is so hard, Kurt. How did you live before you knew me?”

“It wasn’t living, o light of my day,” he replied solemnly before grinning.

“Get a room,” Eaton called as he walked by them, his brother on his heels.

“Hey, your hair looks great, mi—Caleb,” Blaine said nicely, flashing him his trademark charming smile. Kurt rolled his eyes, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Now if Blaine would let me style his hair,” Kurt sighed over-dramatically. It was Blaine’s turn to elbow him.

“I prefer when you mess it up,” Blaine said under his breath. Kurt tinted pink.

“Thanks, Kurt. He almost doesn’t look like a hobbit anymore. If only he could get taller, huh? Caleb, did you thank Kurt?” Eaton said like he was talking to a very slow toddler. The kid mumbled before speeding away, blushing. “You broke my brother again, Blaine. You need to stop interacting with him. Now he’ll stare intensely into thin air for the next hour, humming Taylor Swift songs. Thanks, really.”

“Tell him I prefer Katy Perry!” Blaine called after him and the boy flipped him off over his shoulder. “ _I make them straight boys go gay_ ” Blaine then began singing to the beat of Good Girls Go Bad.

“Don’t do that,” Kurt said sternly. “Seriously, don’t.” It was to no avail; Blaine continued to alter the song until they were sitting with their friends in the dining hall.

All encounter with Caleb was forgotten when Kurt was told his roommate was in the nursery with a potential appendicitis. He tried really hard not to fist-pump in victory, glancing at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. Blaine’s nod was barely noticeable but Kurt did not miss it.

Three hours later, Kurt was pulling on Blaine’s tie, trying to undo it as the other boy sucked and kissed his neck fervently, Kurt’s tie already discarded on the floor.

“So many clothes,” Blaine said against his skin when he started on Kurt’s shirt. “Uniforms might be hot, especially on you, but they’re so infuriating.” He let out a cry of victory when he managed to unbutton enough of Kurt’s shirt to kiss his collarbone.

Kurt rolled them over, straddling Blaine’s hips and looking down at him with a crooked smile. As slowly as he could, given his state of excitement, he began unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt, stroking his chest as soon as he had pushed the starched white fabric off his shoulders. After a while, Blaine pulled him down, crashing their lips again.

“Can you believe it?” Kurt whispered with a laugh when he pulled away to breathe. “An actual bed. Not a couch, not a cupboard, not a desk. A _freaking_ bed.”

“And an entire Friday night for ourselves,” Blaine added, stroking up and down Kurt’s sides. “This shirt needs to be gone, by the way. Now.”

Kurt obliged, resisting the urge to just rip it off. He knew he would have to sew the buttons back on the next day and that thought alone kept him unbuttoning until the end. Kurt then started working on Blaine’s belt, trying to control his shaking hands. He looked up through his eyelashes to see Blaine staring at him, entranced.

“You’re so hot,” he let out, squeezing Kurt’s wrists.

Kurt was about to lean in to kiss him again when he heard someone fiddling with the lock of the door. Panic surged through his veins and he held back a yelp, pulling the comforter over the both of them. Blaine got the hint and sank underneath it, lying as still as he could. Kurt reached to his bedside lamp and turned it off, noticing the two blazers, two pairs of shoes and two ties giving them away by being in plain sight.

“Parker!” Kurt chirped as his roommate entered the room, not bothering with putting the lights on before crashing down on his bed. “How’s your appendix?” he asked in a squeaky voice.

“Intact. It was—I’d rather not tell you about my bowel movements, okay?”

“Right, definitely do _not_ give me details,” Kurt said, tensing when he felt Blaine moving against him, his hair tickling his side.

“You already in bed? It’s like, nine,” Parker said, flicking on his bedside lamp and pulling his laptop off the floor. “Do you mind if I stay up? And why are there two blazers on the floor?”

“Blaine was here a while ago. We were revising. He forgot it.” Kurt was having cold sweats.

Parker nodded, his eyes lingering on the two pairs of shoes. Kurt bit his lip and held his breath.

“You like him a lot, don’t you? I can see the way you look at him when he’s here. You can, you know, talk to me if you need to. I don’t care if you’re gay.”

“Parker, this is really sweet of you but I’d rather not have this conversation right—” Kurt stopped abruptly when Blaine sneezed.

“Did your comforter sneeze?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? I’m sure I heard—”

“No. You didn’t. No.”

“—right. So, I’m going to go take a shower and then when I come back, there won’t be a weird bump in your bed, okay? And we will never mention this event again.”

Kurt thanked him in a white voice, letting his head drop on his pillow as the boy left the room.

“Don’t kill me! I’m allergic to dust!” Blaine exclaimed when Kurt pulled the comforter off him with a glare that could rival Sue Sylvester’s.

 

 **3.**  
“Alright, guys, listen up,” Wes said, standing up at the table during breakfast. “I mean, Warblers. Guys,” he repeated when no one listened to him.

Blaine and Kurt were busy staring adoringly at each other, Henry and Eaton were doing last minute homework, Charlie was on the phone with his girlfriend and most of the others were half-asleep on the table. Wes glanced at David and Trent, his two fellow upperclassmen, and sighed.

“Alright, Warblers, shut up and listen to me or I’ll make sure we do nothing but Rick Astley songs until the end of the school year,” he said louder, getting up on his chair. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks, like he was overreacting for no reason. “Thanks. I forgot to tell you last time we rehearsed that tonight is the popular public rehearsal night. Expect lots of loud and overexcited freshmen hoping to join us next year, and don’t forget that today, we receive Valentine’s Day suggestions from the three people whose names were drawn last week.”

“Wesley Simmons, get off this chair immediately,” the dining hall supervisor snapped, suddenly standing right next to him. “It’s the last warning, next time I’m taking away your right to use a chair in here.” So maybe Wes loved to stand on his chair to make himself heard but it was not his fault; his friends were really terrible listeners.

“One more second, sir. Last but not least, don’t forget we’re practicing V-Day Song number one, too. You better remember your parts, or fear our wrath. That is all.”

“I still don’t understand why we’re doing Valentine’s Day songs,” Eaton mumbled as Wes sat down under the watchful eye of the supervisor.

“To create an atmosphere of love in the school,” David answered, quoting what the Headmaster had told them the week before.

“We just have to look at Blaine and Kurt if we want to see love,” Charlie commented before shoving half of his Danish pastry in his mouth.

“I don’t feel love when I look at them, I feel frustration with a dash of nausea.” Eaton sighed before throwing a bit of toast at Kurt. The boy waved his hand in the general direction of Eaton but did not look away from Blaine who was telling him something that looked really fascinating.

“Don’t complain so much, it could be worse.”

“You think? Blaine and Kurt are suggesting songs tonight.”

The boys all groaned as they glanced at the enamoured couple. Or whatever it was they were. Wes had stopped trying to understand them. At least they were not making out.

“Hey, Wes,” Blaine asked and Wes jumped dramatically.

“Oh my god, Blaine! Welcome back to planet Earth! How was your trip to Kurtopia? Did you have any fun?”

“You’re hilarious. Seriously, though, isn’t it a bit early in the term for the public rehearsal? We’re in February.”

“After V-day we start working on Regionals songs and that’s top secret. If you were paying attention instead of writing odes to the colour of Kurt’s eyes in your head when I talk, you would know. I know you think all those freshmen won’t survive if they see you sing love songs but you’ll have to deal. Take one for the team, man.” Wes clapped his shoulder to emphasise he was joking.

Blaine looked like he was about to reply when Kurt leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Blaine shrugged, said ‘we don’t have any other choice’ and Kurt scrunched up his nose with a pout, looking frustrated. When he caught Wes’ eyes on him, he smiled before going back to his breakfast like nothing had happened. He was really infuriating at times.

Being Wes Simmons was harder than most people thought. Sometimes it looked like people assumed all he did was walk around campus with David and look cool but it was actually a lot more work.

First of all, he had to keep his grades high otherwise his parents would disown him and he’d end up on the streets and it would be The End of The World. In capital letters. At that moment, he had to decipher logarithms and it was giving him a headache and suicidal and/or murderous thoughts.

Second, he had to keep eleven teenage boys calm long enough to actually get something done during Warblers rehearsal. Moreover, as he was the one usually in charge of controlling them – David and Trent were more about song choices and administration issues, respectively – they assumed he was their mom and only behaved if he raised his voice and that, even outside of rehearsals. He was the one they went to when they had issues and he seriously did not understand them. He had seen door handles with more empathy than he had.

Finally, he had to call his girlfriend from times to times unless she would think he forgot her which was not entirely wrong, sure, but she had to understand that spending all of his time surrounded by boys sort of pushed girls away from his thoughts. That did not sound right. He might need to have a word with Blaine as soon as he was done gazing at Kurt’s ass.

“Here comes Blaine’s fan club,” David muttered and Wes looked up from his homework.

A horde of freshmen had started gathering in the Warbler’s practice room, looking awkward and nervous to be in such a sacred place. Not everyone got to see those walls without the bitter taste of failure as they were announced they had not passed the audition and could not get in the club.

“Yup and Kurt noticed them, too,” Wes replied, glancing at Kurt who was now glaring at the newcomers. At least six of them were gawking adoringly at Blaine, who was oblivious to everything that was not Kurt.

“You know, I never want to be on the receiving end of Kurt’s glare. He’s kind of scary, man,” David let out.

“It’s easy enough. Just don’t flirt with Blaine. You think you can do that?” Trent asked, smirking.

“Man, I don’t know. I mean, you know how much I love flirting with him,” David replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.

“No one can blame you. He’s so delicious. I mean, have you seen how green his eyes are? And his voice is so dreamy! I could listen to him recite the phonebook and still find him wonderful. And his hair, oh my god, his hair. At first I thought it was all weird with the products he put in but when I saw him without it, oh my Gaga, I nearly passed out,” Wes joined in, mimicking Kurt’s voice and mannerisms.

“Are you guys mocking me?” Kurt called from across the room, glaring at them like he had at the freshmen earlier.

“No,” they replied simultaneously before bumping their fists, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

Wes let his laughter at Kurt’s expression die down before getting up to face the small crowd gathered by the door.

“Welcome everyone to the yearly public rehearsal of The Warblers. It’s your chance to see how we work our magic to become as, let’s admit it, wonderful as we are. Take a seat where you can find one, enjoy the show and _please_ be quiet. We need all the concentration we can get.”

Wes nodded at David, who stood up while Wes sat down.

“Alright, guys, we’ll start by some warm-ups and then we’ll practice All You Need Is Love until it’s _perfect_. Hopefully we won’t get a repeat of last week’s disaster. I’m sure The Beatles actually felt physical pain at how you guys butchered their song. Then, when we’re done correcting last week’s blasphemy, we’ll hear Geoff, Kurt and Blaine’s suggestions for our next Valentine’s Day song. Positions, please.”

Going through their usual warm-up exercises went smoothly and before Wes knew it, they were taking their positions for All You Need Is Love.

“This is going to be hilarious,” David whispered, nodding towards the crowd. “I bet you a twenty that the second Blaine opens his mouth, we’ll have a crowd of blushing fanboys.”

“I’m not betting on that, man. We both know for sure it will happen.”

“Can you guys stop making fun of those poor kids?” Kurt leaned in from behind them, joining their whispered conversation. “I know how it feels to have a crush on someone unattainable. It’s really painful. And add to this the fact that most of them are probably confused because they are only now finding out they’re gay and really, you’re being insensitive.”

“Look who’s talking. You looked like you wanted to set them on fire with your mind. And, well, it’s not like they have no hope. Blaine’s single, after all,” Wes replied with a smirk.

Kurt clicked his tongue and took a step back, putting on his best bitch face to indicate that Wes’ argument did not affect him in the least and that the conversation was over.

As Wes had predicted, the second Blaine started singing ‘ _there’s nothing you can do that can’t be done_ ’, a bunch of freshmen became starry-eyed. By the time he reached the chorus, Wes began being distracted by their excited whispers. There was one in particular who almost had a manic look in his eyes. Wes would be scared if he were Blaine.

“Your brother is _bonkers_ ,” Henry whispered to Eaton before they started the song again.

So the curly-haired psycho admirer was mini-Eaton. It explained a lot. Wes had not seen such a look of devotion on someone since Kurt first transferred. If Wes did not ask Blaine how it was like to prefer boys, he would have to ask him how he managed to have everyone within a twenty miles radius fall in love with him. Of course, Blaine seemed to really enjoy the attention, which was not surprising at all.

Blaine took a bow after the third and last time when they received unexpected applause. David had to tell them to stop applauding so they could move on with the schedule. As soon as they could leave their positions, Kurt moved back right next to Blaine, glaring once more at the crowd. The Warblers scattered around the room, leaving room for Geoff to show them the song he thought they should do next.

As Wes recognised Heartless, he began wishing really hard that Kurt or Blaine did not go overboard because otherwise, they would have to do that song. It was good, that was not the problem. The issue was that it was really depressing and the show was supposed to be about promoting love and happiness. He exchanged a glance with David and Trent, both boys looking like they were thinking the same thing. They would have a lot of explaining to do to get away with this song.

“Right, thank you Geoff,” Trent said once the boy was done singing with so much emotion it was painful to watch. “And if there’s anything you need to talk about, we’re there for you, okay? _Anything_. Blaine, your turn.”

When Kurt got up at the same time than him, Wes saw David putting his head in his hand in despair. He tried to keep a straight face be he, too, felt like jumping off the roof of Dalton.

“Actually, if it’s okay with everyone, Kurt and I have worked on a duet. Is that alright?” Blaine asked hesitantly, looking in turn at the three upperclassmen.

“Yes, whatever, just—just do it.” At that point, there was nothing Wes could say that would not be offensive. His patience with these two was wearing thin. Wes was hoping really hard that David’s theory that they were only pretending to not be dating was true, otherwise he might have to shove them in a cupboard until they were no longer single and virgins.

The groans that filled the room when they recognised Elephant Love Medley almost covered their voices for a moment. Wes had to give them points for the quality of the performance. They were in tune and the choreography was really similar to that of the movie, to the point where Blaine climbed up on the back of a couch like Christian did on the glass dome in the movie, with Kurt telling him to get down, just like Satine.

It was sickeningly adorable to watch; even Wes, with all of his annoyance and exasperation at them, had to admit. Blaine looked happier than he had ever seen him and Kurt was literally glowing with joy as he sang with Blaine. It was like he was truly being himself at the moment, without a worry or a care in the world but his partner and the music. For one fleeting moment, Wes thought they might kiss and finally end all the sexual tension that was driving everyone crazy but they stopped with their mouths less than an inch apart before stepping back and taking a bow.

“Hum, where do I even begin?” David said politely when no Warbler said a word, the only sounds coming from the crowd of freshmen in love; whispers, mainly.

“Let me do it, then,” Wes said, standing up. “One: good performance, the choreography was very interesting and your voices were fine. Two: this song is about a prostitute, you know that, right? It goes against at least three school policies. Three: we’re not doing this, not in a million years. This is not a school for girls and Moulin Rouge is definitely not something everyone here has seen. Four: get a room because I think they can see your sexual tension on Uranus. I think I covered it all?”

“—dude, that’s like the worst planet you could have chosen,” Trent commented and only then did the rest of the room burst out laughing.

“Is that a no?” Kurt asked when the laughter died down, a haughty look on his face.

“Yes, it’s a no, Kurt. Next time, we start working on Heartless. I want you all to know the lyrics by then. You can go, now.”

Wes fled the room before Blaine could stop him and ask why he was being so rude. There were things he would need a lot more patience to explain to him and it was not the right time. Things such as what you were supposed to do when you wanted to have someone’s gay babies before you and him were both unable to get it up anymore. He also ran away from Blaine’s admirers because there were so many adoring gazes he could stand before he started missing his girlfriend. Ah! Heterosexuality: 1; homosexuality: 0.

He only realised he had forgotten his backpack when he reached his dorm, a whole ten minutes later. With a desperate sigh, he turned on his heels and headed back for the practice room. The hallway leading to it was empty; most students were having lunch or were back in their commons.

Wes had expected the room to be empty but he heard piano notes as he approached. They were not actual notes; it sounded more like someone was banging on the keys, like a child trying to play. Wes carefully pushed the door open and instinctively looked in the opposite direction to the piano first. He heard shuffling, more keys being pressed and then a nervous greeting from Blaine.

Finally looking the other way, he found Blaine sitting at the piano bench and Kurt standing by the window, looking outside like nothing was out of the ordinary. Wes saw him subtly straighten his tie and smooth down his hair.

Without a word, Wes grabbed his bag and left the room, taking his phone out to text David.

 _get bleach. we need to sterilise the piano. don’t ask._

 

 **4.**  
“Can you guys _calm down_?” Wes snapped, glaring at the excited Warblers. “You’ll give it away and we’ll suddenly be on campus arrest if you don’t stop talking about where we’re going.”

Eaton was throwing a party at his place that night. He lived close enough to invite them all over and his parents were away for the weekend. It would be the first Warblers party in over a year. They were more than due for a night of unbridled fun and a morning of awkward memories.

“Why aren’t we gone yet?” David asked for the fifth time, after the common room had emptied to leave only the three of them.

“Because we’re waiting for Kurt to be ready since he’s the one driving us all there,” Blaine replied, taking his phone out to text Kurt, telling him to hurry up before Wes and David dragged him out of his room by his ankles. “He says he’s on his way right now,” he told his friends when Kurt replied.

Kurt appeared in the doorway of the common room two minutes later and Blaine gulped when his eyes fell on him. He was wearing the tightest jeans Blaine had ever seen in his entire life, paired up with a form-fitting shirt that made his mind reel. It was miles away from what he had seen Kurt wear outside of school; it was classy in a very minimalistic way, putting the emphasis on Kurt’s body and Blaine seriously was not complaining.

“Dressed to impress, Hummel?” Wes teased as he grabbed his coat and started getting ready to leave.

“For once I’m allowed out of this godawful uniform. I couldn’t help having a little fun.” Kurt flashed them a large grin and smoothed down his shirt, slowly going over his hips when he caught Blaine’s eyes on him.

“You’re going to give Blaine a heart attack,” David commented as they left the common room for the parking lot.

“I think what he fears the most right now is that his pants are too tight to hide anything,” Wes replied in that very infuriating manner he had to talk like Blaine was not right next to him. Blaine, too, had gone for tight pants but compared to Kurt’s, his were loose.

“Are those girls’ pants?” Blaine asked him when Wes and David had a few steps ahead of them.

“They were Tina’s, yeah, but then she gained a few pounds and could not fit in them anymore. You like them?”

The only answer Blaine gave him was a small slap to his butt, which made Kurt giggle in a very adorable way. Blaine kept his hand in a back pocket of his jeans until they reached his car. David called shotgun before any of them could open their mouths and with a groan, Blaine sat on the backseat.

Kurt put on Lady Gaga and threatened to leave them on the side of the highway if complained, making Wes say ‘oh, you are _fierce_ ’ to Kurt, who replied with a snap of his fingers that he definitely learned from Mercedes.

When Wes and Blaine started asking him if they were there yet every five minutes, he actually stopped the car on the side of the road and threatened to leave them there to die of hypothermia if they did not shut up. They had ten minutes of peace before Wes started again but it was David who shut him up that time by reaching behind and pulling his scarf in an attempt to choke him; Kurt and David high fived once he was done with his murder tentative on his best friend.

Once they arrived at the party, Kurt and Blaine quickly lost sight of David and Wes, who rushed in to try and find their girlfriends. It would be a hard task as it seemed like the house would not be able to hold all the people who were crammed in it. It looked like half of Dalton and their girlfriends had showed up.

“So they actually have girlfriends? It’s not some cover story for their epic romance?” Kurt asked as Blaine handed him a beer.

“Yeah, they do but I still think they’re only beards. I’m trying to get them to admit their love for one another but it’s not very successful.”

“I can only imagine how angry it makes them that you harass them when you can’t even see how I love you,” Kurt said, a smirk on his face.

“You don’t even know,” Blaine replied, taking and squeezing his free hand for a few seconds.

Blaine had been worried that he and Kurt might have a hard time hiding the fact that they were attached at the hip but the number of people in the house was going to make it really easy. Also, since they were teenagers and there was alcohol, in less than an hour no one would actually care.

Blaine was in the kitchen, something like three hours later, talking with some guys from his PE class, when a too familiar face appeared in his line of sight. He should have known. It was Eaton’s house so the chances were high that his brother would be there. A part of him had hoped the older brother would have tried to keep Caleb away but apparently he did not succeed and there he was, looking at Blaine like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

At the same time, Kurt walked in the room and waved at Blaine, who waved back. Caleb blushed and waved at him but stopped and blushed even more when Kurt walked past him and gave him his trademark raised-eyebrow-I-am-so-not-impressed face.

“Hey, let’s dance,” Kurt whispered in his ear, his breath smelling of alcohol. He took his hands and dragged him along, walking backwards to the living room, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s.

The living room-slash-dance floor looked very different from when they first arrived. The lights were dimmer, the music louder and there were more people, their bodies pressed close as the alcohol and the heat numbed their inhibitions. Kurt pulled him closer, his hands going on Blaine’s hips as they started swaying in rhythm with the music. Blaine put his arms around Kurt’s neck, resting their foreheads together.

“Someone’s daring tonight,” Blaine said loud enough for Kurt to hear him over the music.

“Someone’s really hot tonight and I can’t keep away any longer. Besides, they’re all too drunk or busy with the girls to even notice us among the sea of people.”

“Fair enough,” Blaine replied before pressing his lips to Kurt for a long, messy kiss.

When they broke apart, Blaine looked around to see if anyone noticed them but the only people near them were too busy doing similar things to pay attention. Blaine would have continued with his paranoiac scanning of the room but Kurt started dancing against him in ways Blaine had no clue he could move. When Blaine commented on it, Kurt threw his head back with a laugh and waited for Blaine to stop kissing the expanse of skin now revealed to answer.

“I was a cheerleader for a few months. They taught me a few tricks.” With a wink, he pushed his hips forward and Blaine grunted, tightening his hold on Kurt’s shoulders.

When Kurt slipped his hands in the back pockets of his jeans to bring him closer, Blaine let his head fall on Kurt’s shoulder, enjoying very much the way Kurt had their hips pressed together and how he was moving them in synchrony.

After a while of delicious friction, when Blaine’s mind was foggy and hazy and all sorts of good things like that, Kurt groaned in frustration and took a step back. Blaine felt cold from the moment their bodies were not pressed together anymore and he nearly whined at the loss of contact.

“What’s up?” he asked instead, putting his hands in his own pockets.

“Your secret admirers are there, for some infuriating reason. If someone’s going to notice us dry humping, it’s them. I’ll go get something to drink.” With that, he was gone and Blaine was left alone in the middle of the dance floor, turned on and frustrated at the same time, two feelings that he wished he would never have to live at the same time.

Blaine made his way through the crowd to go talk to them, figuring that if he could not grope Kurt’s ass and kiss him silly, at least he would have fun with a bunch of enamoured kids.

“Hey,” he said and they stared at him like he was heaven sent.

“Hi,” Caleb said, almost breathless.

“I saw you came to the public rehearsal. Am I standing in front of future Warblers? You better be good to fill in my spot!” he joked, causing them all to laugh like school girls. Blaine saw a few girls among them and they, too, were star struck. He seriously had no clue how that happened time after time but it was getting old. “So, are you guys having fun?”

This time he got a few faint answers and he held back a sigh, wondering why he got there in the first place. Wes was just a few feet away from them, he totally could have gone and talked to him.

“You and that guy are dating, right?” one of them asked after a while in awkward silence.

“I’m not dating anyone, no. Why, does it look like I’m dating someone?” Blaine replied, mentally kicking himself at how he had fallen into their trap. It was a vicious circle, though, and he knew it. They couldn’t have seen him with Kurt, earlier. They were too short to be noticed. There was no way. If they had, he would die.

He didn’t get any answers but he saw the glances they all exchanged and heard the whispered comments and it was like he wasn’t there at all. As he was looking around to find someone – anyone – to go talk to, he saw Kurt walk by, heading for the staircase. The boy pointed his finger to the sky and winked before climbing the stairs nonchalantly.

“Hey, it was great talking to you, guys, but I’ve gotta go—do something. See you,” he quickly told them before following Kurt, trying to look casual but failing really hard.

“In here,” he heard as he started down the second floor’s hallway. Looking to his right, he saw Kurt sitting on a bed with a come hither look on his face.

Blaine entered the room quickly and shut the door behind him. He looked around for a second or two and scrunched up his nose. It looked like his childhood’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry for the childish scenery but all the other rooms were busy,” Kurt apologised with a shrug.

Blaine shrugged, too, before crossing the room in three strides and leaning down to kiss Kurt. The boy pulled him down as he lied back on the bed, moving until his head was on the pillow. Blaine quickly straddled his hips before holding his face with both hands to deepen the kiss. Kurt rolled them over – it was awkward and uncomfortable for a moment on the single bed but they took a few seconds to find a comfortable position – and kissed Blaine again, resuming what he had been doing earlier with his hips.

Blaine was five seconds away from tearing Kurt’s clothes off when Kurt jumped off him, standing up and looking at the door as it opened. Blaine was suddenly convinced that he was dating a ninja or something because he did not even hear the footsteps outside the room.

Caleb and his crew of freshmen were standing in the doorway, looking between Kurt standing next to the bed and Blaine still lying on it, their faces flushed and their pants hiding absolutely nothing from sight. Kurt smoothed down his hair, a guilty frown on his face, before pushing past them and leaving the room without a word.

“Do you mind if I borrowed your bed?” Blaine asked Caleb, desperately trying to hold onto something to explain what was going on. “I don’t feel really well and I needed to lie down for a while. Kurt was checking to see I didn’t need anything.”

When they still did not answer, he slowly got up and left the room, feeling their eyes on him. He had a feeling the boy would be sniffing his pillow for traces of Blaine’s scent on it and that thought made him scrunch up his nose. He had bigger worries than a stalker at that moment, though, like finding Kurt and dragging him to his car or anything to stop him from losing his mind or kill himself.

 

 **5.**  
Sam was pretty happy to see that he had succeeded in fitting it at McKinley. Well, it sounded more of an achievement than it actually was, said that way. McKinley High was, by no means, like his previous school. Of course, there had been some weird bits at the beginning, mainly before and right after he joined the glee club – the duet with Kurt and how Finn was so dead set on making him change his mind about it even though he did not mind – but now it was going smoothly.

He also had a totally hot girlfriend and since Rachel and Finn were done with, they were the new power couple and it felt great. Going from a private school nerd to a quarterback who was featured on the Cheerios’ list of hottest guys in under a year was something to be proud of. Basically, Sam was at the top of his game now that he was in McKinley High and he _loved_ it.

He really hoped that it was not due to bleaching his hair. Maybe it was right that blondes had more fun. At least now that Kurt had transferred, his secret was safe. This guy’s skills were scary.

Being popular did have downsides, he had to admit. He was under constant watch. People were waiting for him to do a mistake that would send him spiralling down to the levels of the other glee kids. Finn and Puck had lengthy stories of how it happened to them. Even Quinn, to some extent, had lived it too. Being on top only gave you one way to go, after all: down.

“Sam, you’re doing it again,” Quinn said over lunch.

“What?” he asked her, smiling and putting his hand over hers.

“I know that face. You’re thinking about how cool it is to be popular.”

Sam shrugged, still smiling.

“You know where I come from. It feels good to be on top for once.”

“You want me to pity you because you spent years in a school full of cute boys?” she said, fondly teasing him.

“I was a nerd.”

“And I was pregnant, what’s your point?” she almost snapped. When Sam squeezed her hand, she softened. “I don’t want you to get too attached to this position because trust me, it doesn’t last. Soon enough you’ll be at the bottom and you will get slushied. People will eventually forget that you punched this school’s biggest bully and being blond is not enough to keep you on top.”

“I know. Let me enjoy it while it lasts, please.”

She smiled at him and nodded. It was almost unnerving to see how sweet she was with him and then turned around and was the head bitch in charge with everyone else. It was also kind of hot. Definitely hotter than it was unnerving, actually. For a moment his mind drifted to places he was not allowed to go, not with that girl and then he had to try really hard to stop himself from picturing Beiste. A cold bath was in order.

A ghost from his past chose that particular moment to appear in the crowded cafeteria. Sam saw Kurt first – it was kind of hard to _not_ see him whenever he entered a room – and then he took in who was by his side. Sam never thought he would see that guy again before Regionals and especially not in this school.

“Hey, isn’t that Kurt?” Quinn asked, smiling as she craned her neck to see over the sea of heads. “It is! You think it’s his boyfriend with him? They wouldn’t show it here, of course, but I _have_ to ask him.” Quinn got up and quickly went over to Kurt, who was already surrounded by most of the glee kids while Mercedes was hugging him tightly.

Sam watched her talk with the two boys for a while, until she motioned for him to join her. He obeyed and put on a smile as he approached them. The first thing he noticed was the blatant difference in the way Kurt looked at him. The slight stalkerish spark was gone from his eyes and it was a welcomed change.

“Sam, this is my friend Blaine.”

“We know each other. He was at Dalton,” Blaine said with a smile, shaking Sam’s hand. “Remember me?” Sam knew that look. Blaine was teasing him.

“Yeah, I do.” Like he could forget Blaine Anderson. Those were dark days that he would never, ever, forget. It was kind of nice that the guy did not mention _how_ they knew each other. He had always been a gentleman, after all. “So what are you guys doing here?”

“We had a day off and I missed you guys so much I decided to come down here for the weekend. Blaine offered to come along to keep me company.”

“Huh-huh,” Mercedes said, raising her eyebrow. “It has nothing to do with you two being co-dependent.”

“We’re not co-dependent!” Kurt protested.

“You’re holding hands,” Tina stated, a smirk on her face.

They let go of the other’s hand quickly and took a step away from each other, trying for casual but looking more awkward than anything else.

“Are you staying for the rehearsal?” Rachel asked with a suspicious frown on her face.

“Yes, we are, unless you forbid us access to the choir room?” Kurt replied in a ‘you-are-not-scaring-me-Berry’ tone Sam had yet to learn how to use. The two of them stared at each other for a moment and for a fleeting moment, Sam realised that if Kurt had been a girl, he would most definitely be the Queen Bee of McKinley High.

“Come on, Rachel, we’re not working on our Regionals setlist yet and I miss my boy,” Mercedes finally snapped, hooking her arm with Kurt’s and grinning at him.

“Fine. But when we realise they stole our songs, don’t complain to me,” she snapped before storming away. No one reacted, as usual.

“So, what will you do before glee rehearsal?” Tina asked them and maybe Sam had been tackled too much during football practice but he could swear he saw Blaine and Kurt exchange a quick glance that could only be described as ‘filthy’.

“We’ll go back to my place, get ahead with homework and other boring stuff like that.”

As they were parting ways, Kurt and Blaine going to sit with Kurt’s friends and Sam and Quinn going back to their table, Blaine caught Sam’s eyes and wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. Memories of uncomfortable dorm beds and anxiety-inducing experiments, of the strong smell of another boy all over him and the feeling of rough hands on his skin flooded his mind. He had to literally shake his head to push them away.

Quinn’s hand on his arm was welcome and he leaned in and kissed her quickly, enjoying the taste of her cherry lipstick. The soft curve of her hip under his hand helped push away the memories of a sharper, less defined one. Her sweet perfumed erased the ghost of the smell of cologne from his nose and her silky hair made him forget all about coarse, curly hair.

Hours later, the emotional unease the presence of Blaine had caused in him still fresh in his memory, Sam headed for the choir room for the rehearsal. He was thinking about the date he had with Quinn later that night and there was a small smile on his face.

Sam glanced absentmindedly through the window of the door before opening it and he froze with his hand on the handle, his eyes glued to his phone as he took in what he had seen. He could swear he saw Kurt and Blaine making out in there. Closing his eyes, he opened the door and found them sitting with a chair in between them. Kurt was looking at his phone, Blaine was reading a book and absolutely nothing indicated that they were sucking face seconds ago. Sam really needed to get his head checked.

The rehearsal was kind of useless that day. They were all too busy talking to Kurt and his arm candy and Rachel was dead set on not singing in front of them. They did end up bursting into song but it was more for fun than anything else. It was great catching up with Kurt, though, since he was a cool guy and, well, Sam was kind of happy to see that Blaine was doing great, too. Of course, Puck cracked the expected jokes about Kurt and Blaine being an item and they were so good at denying it all that Sam was almost convinced they were not lying.

The panicked look Kurt shot him when they were leaving the choir room told him that no, he had not imagined what he saw and that he should fear death if he ever talked to anyone about it.

 

 **(1.)**  
Finn wasn’t sure why he had agreed to go shopping with his mom and Burt on a Saturday morning. He usually loved to sleep in and he had played video games well into the night because Kurt and his boyfriend – ‘oh my Gaga, how many time will I tell you he’s _not_ my boyfriend?!’ – were possibly the best competition Finn ever had. It was also really nice to not get punched in the arm every time he beat them, like Puck enjoyed doing. It turned out that private schools were totally cool and had video game consoles in their common rooms that the students could use at their leisure. He envied them for a moment.

But there he was, following his parents through Home Depot while suppressing his yawns and trying to entertain himself by poking the stuff on the shelves or taking a handful of nails and counting them. He could only endure so many conversations comparing two shades of white before he felt like using a table saw to end his suffering.

“You guys should have dragged Kurt along. He would have loved choosing paint colours and—” Finn glanced in their cart, “—floorboards. I don’t know this stuff.”

“We want you to choose how we’ll decorate your room,” his mother answered, smiling. “With Kurt, we’ll wait for the summer, when he’ll be here for more than a few days in a row.”

At the mention of Kurt, Finn could not hold back his smile at the memory of the conversation about where Blaine would sleep. If Carole had not been there, Blaine might have ended up sleeping his Kurt’s car. Burt was not particularly happy about having his son’s boyfriend – even if Kurt kept denying it vehemently – sleeping within five miles of him. Instead, he was given the right to sleep on a mattress on Kurt’s bedroom floor. Burt placed it himself to ensure there was enough space in between the mattress and the bed. It was really funny to watch.

What Burt did not know was that as soon as he was back upstairs, Kurt had moved the mattress closer to his bed and Finn was pretty sure that when everyone was sound asleep, Blaine had climbed in Kurt’s bed. Maybe he was a bit slow sometimes, but Finn was not an idiot. Some things were way too obvious.

“Hey, Finn, since you see lots of couples all the time, do you think Kurt and Blaine are one?” Burt asked as they were looking at washing machines. “I mean, I’m getting rusty at detecting the signs but they look a lot like one to me.”

“Hum, yeah, they totally do. Kurt keeps saying they’re not but I don’t know, something about them looks like more than friendship.”

“That’s what I thought. I mean, I don’t mind because Blaine is a really nice kid but I just. I hope that if they really are, you know, _something_ , they’ll try not to act too—you know, _cuddly_ when I’m around.”

“I don’t think they would. I mean, you’re his dad. I’m sure that after last night, Blaine is terrified of you,” Carole commented.

“Perfect. He’ll know he needs to behave with my son or else—”

Carole put her hand on his arm and smiled fondly. Finn looked away, balancing back and forth on his feet as he waited for their moment to be done with. It was always awkward when they acted like a couple in front of him. They were adults and it was _weird_. Finn was suddenly very interested in drying machines.

Their earlier conversation got him thinking, as they continued to do every single aisle of the store. He was replaying the previous night in his mind, even going back as far as when Kurt and Blaine first showed up at McKinley the day before, and he was seeing more and more hints that showed that the two of them were a couple; some things they did, he would do them with Rachel or with Quinn when he was with them but he had not paid attention before. He was seeing little details that now seemed off in a friendship perspective.

“Thinking back to it, I really think they’re dating,” Finn said, half an hour later. “I don’t know why they lie about it but I’m sure they are. And we left them home alone,” he mused out loud.

Burt stopped dead in his track, looking back to stare at Finn.

“You don’t think—”

“Well, I don’t know, but there’s no adult in the house and they’re teenagers—”

“I suggest we go back home. Now.” Burt sounded alarmed and Finn knew he had said something that would make Kurt hate him as soon as he found out about it.

“Don’t look so alarmed, Burt,” he replied, trying to comfort him. “I’m sure they won’t do anything worse than what they probably already did in their dorms!”

Burt’s reaction told him that it was not the fact that they did anything in their house, it was the fact that they might do anything _at all_ that worried him. Well, shit. The ride home was silent and Finn could feel Burt’s anxiety radiating through the car. He had screwed up majorly.

Finn knew it was not going to end well as soon as they entered the house. Kurt had put music loudly through the house but other than that, there were no sounds. It was only when they walked by the living room that they had the confirmation that yes, Kurt and Blaine were totally dating.

Kurt was on top of Blaine, sitting in his lap with his legs each side of his hips as Blaine sat with his back against the armrest. Blaine was stroking Kurt’s side, pushing his shirt up as he did so. Kurt had his hands in Blaine’s hair, his head thrown back while Blaine kissed his neck. Before they could react or indicate they were there, Kurt pulled Blaine into a messy kiss and Blaine’s hands slipped down Kurt’s sides, over the small of his back and then down the back of his pyjama pants, clearly squeezing if the way Kurt’s hips jerked forward was any indication.

“Kurt Hummel, what exactly do you think you’re doing?” Burt finally said loudly.

Kurt jumped and nearly fell to the floor as he got up to face his father. Blaine’s glasses were askew and it took him a few more seconds to react. Straightening his spectacles, he got up and subtly tried to tug Kurt’s shirt down from how it was still not meeting with the waistband of his pants.

“I—we’re—you were not supposed to see this,” Kurt replied sheepishly, not looking at the three of them. “I’m sorry you—” Kurt did not finish his sentence and knotted his hands in front of him. Blaine reached out and took one of them in his, squeezing it.

“Come on, Finn, let’s go unpack the car,” his mother told him, steering him out of the house by his shoulders. “Unless Burt asks for his shotgun, we have nothing to do in this conversation.”


End file.
